Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distributed power source system with a storage battery, which charges the storage battery with DC power of a distributed power source such as a solar battery, and supplies AC power to a load while being interconnected with a commercial power system or power grid.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a distributed power source system with a storage battery, which effectively utilizes power of a distributed power source such as a solar power while effectively using the storage battery. In this system, an inverter is provided for performing system interconnection for DC power of the solar battery, and it is known that, for example, in the case of a household load which includes a capacitive or inductive device, reactive power flowing from a power system to the load increases, and in order to reduce the reactive power, the inverter generates reactive power to perform reactive power compensation. Such examples include a power conversion apparatus in which an inverter generates power for compensating reactive power based on calculation of active power and reactive power of system power or grid power (for example, JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. H10-248180).
There is also known a system interconnection inverter apparatus in which, based on calculation of active power and reactive power of system power, change in a power factor of system current or grid current is detected, and reactive current generated by an inverter is increased or decreased, thereby performing control so that the reactive current does not flow from a power system to a load, thus compensating reactive power (for example, JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-32831).